Horton Hears a Who: The watchers
by XMemeto.MoriX
Summary: After his dad goes missing, JoJo life is horrible. That is until he is visted by a funlovin, toublemaking ghost that is here to save and help him from the future. Can she and along with the help of her gaurdians save him from fate that waits in his future
1. Gone

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. =P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect my own plot and my own characters.**

Horton Hears a Who- The Watchers

Chapter 1-Gone

"Somebody, check over there!"

I headed towards the direction that the policeman pointed out. He was trying to control a dog that was sniffing out for the reason why all of us are out here. It's been two weeks since Ned McDodd, my dad went missing. Of coarse there was talk, some thought he was dead and others thought he ran away because of a conspiracy. But I knew he left because of me, his own son. Maybe if I didn't yell at him, he would be home reading a story to my sisters. Some of my sisters blame me for his disappearance. Now they won't even look at me. It's all my fault. I tightened the hood on my head as the wind got stronger. Why did I have to say 'I hate you' ? I didn't mean it, I didn't know you would leave just because of that. _Its all my fault._

"It's not your fault.", a girl's voice said near my ears.

I turned toward the sound and saw no one was there. I looked around me and no one was even close to me. Everyone in the search party was far to my left.

"Who's there?", I asked looking around. I was just answered by the wind blowing back in my face.

We were searching the Whoville woods. We searched everywhere and this was the last place. The odds of finding him, alive, was dwindling to zero with each passing second. I was the only one allowed to go along with the search parties. All my sisters were told they couldn't come, no matter how much they begged my mom to let them. It was my last chance of finding him. It was the last day of searching, then it was over. We have been looking since 8 am and its almost 6 pm. The blue sky started to turn pink, red and orange as the sun started to disappear. I know that they will be calling it a night soon.

_Where are you dad? We need you._

Later tonight, we are told to check in with the local news station for the details of the search and about the future of Whoville. Someone is probably going to take over for my dad, since I'm not old enough yet, maybe one of the Chairman.

_POW!_

"Ugh!" I looked up and as I rubbed my forehead to help numb the pain away. I saw a tree in my path. Great, I'm starting to be clumsy and running into things. Then I thought of him.

_Dad_

Tears threaten to come down. I tried my best to fight them, but a few slipped down. This was the first was the first time I cried since my dad was pronounced missing on the T.V. I was in denial for a few day after that, but not anymore. I wiped away the tears, but was soon replaced with new ones. More and more came out and soon all of the them were spilling out.. I dropped to my knees and broke down crying. I need someone, no, not just anyone, I want my dad back. If I could go back in time, I would make sure he never left in the first time. I dug my head into my hands.

"Its all my fault!", I yelled out to the sky, "Its all my fault! Why won't you just come back!"

I didn't care if anyone hear me. I just wanted to be fore I would go insane. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. The embrace felt cold yet welcoming and comforting. Soon the feeling went away once I heard footsteps running towards my direction. It was some volunteers and a couple of police. Two Whos went down one their knees and tried to calm me down.

"Shh. Its ok. Everything will be fine.", one of them said with a little disbelief at her own words. I felt sympatric gazes on me as I started to calm down again. I wiped away my tears and stood up again. I said nothing as I put back on my hood and walked away. They stared at me intil they went back to searching. I have to find him, I just have to. We searched for another hour and the sun was soon replaced by the moon.

"Ok. We have to end out search here.", someone called out. That's it. No more looking. He's gone for good. The search party gathered into a group near the edge of the woods. We made sure we didn't leave anyone in the forest. No, everyone was here. When we were dismissed, we started for our own homes.

"We're sorry about your dad.", someone said before they left. I hurried home as the wind got stronger. I quietly opened the door and head to the living room. A few of my sisters were already watching T.V. My sister, Haley glared at me then turned her attention back to the screen. My other sister, Carly and Sydnie, were the only ones the said hello then went back to the screen as well. I sat far away from them, knowing they still have a little grudged against me. Soon everyone else filed in into the huge living room. The last one to unter was my mom, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She took her seat on the couch and took the remote off the side table. She then switched the channel to the local news.

"Good evening and thank you for joining us tonight. ", the newscaster greeted, "We all know about the search parties all over Whoville for the missing mayor. We have tonight one of the policemen that have been conducting the searches. He is hear to talk about the latest development in the searches." The screen then changed to a man in uniform outside of the police department. He had a microphone near his face with the news logo.

"Hello.", the policeman said, "We have been searching for te mayor for about two weeks now and came up empty handed. We are going to keep an eye open for him, but as of now we are canceling the search parties. I sent out my sorry to all the friends and family of Ned McDodd."

I looked over to my mom and saw a few tears go down her cheek, the same went for a few of my sisters. The screen then went back to the news studio.

"Well, since the mayor has not been found yet and the next person in line, JoJo McDodd, is still to young, the mayoral position goes to Chairman Vonfrood. Congratulations to our new mayor. He going to be giving a speech at 4:30 pm tomorrow in the town square. Everyone is required to go. Lets go to Al for tomorrow's weather." I didn't want to hear anymore of this. I jumped down form my seat and ran to my room. I couldn't stand the sadness and the looks on my sisters' and my mom's faces. It's because of me they feel this way! I reached the hall of the Greats. The pictures seem to be chanting, "Evil! Ungrateful son! Go and Die!" I stumbled to my knees and covered my ears to block out the voices. The voices were still clear as a bell and, if possible, were louder. "Evil! Ungrateful son! Go and die!" I know, I know I am! Why don't I go kill myself? That would cheer everybody up. I hate myself! Why don't I just end it? Hot, hateful tears slid down my cheeks to the ground. Just then I heard a loud smack that seem to stop the chanting.

"Ow.", two guy voices hissed.

"Will you two shut up? Can't you see he's hurting?", a girls voice said.

"Well it's true for all we know."

_Smack!_

"Ow, you little bitch! Why don't you stop it?", a guy's voice snapped.

"Those words shouldn't be coming out of an angel's mouth", the girl's voice said.

I looked to the sound that came from my left and saw no one was there. I was getting creeped out.

"Wh-who's there?", I asked.

"Wait, he can hear us?"

"Crap! This isn't good."

"Run!"

I think I'm going insane. I got up off the floor and headed back to my room, trying to wipe away the tears that came out, but they were replaced by more. I opened my door and then I slammed it shut to signal I wanted to be alone. Then again no one ever bothers me anyway. No one tries to talk to me anymore and I don't try to talk to anyone else. I leaned my back up against the door and stared blankly to the floor. I wish this was just a bad nightmare that will end soon, but I knew it was for real and I couldn't deny it any longer unless I wanted to go insane. I just want my dad back.

"_Nice place you got here."_

**A/N: There it is! My first chapter! WOOT! **

**-JoJo walks in with a bunny suit- **

**Me-Hey Jo- whats with the outfit?**

**JoJo- I swear I did not put this on. Someone knocked me out for behind and the next thing I know I was in this!**

**Me- Well what did they look like?**

**JoJo- It was a girl with black hair and blue highlights and black clothing.**

**Me- You'll find out soon enough.**

**JoJo- What do you mean?**

**Me: ……**

**JoJo-……**

**Me: SAY CHEESE! – snaps a picture – **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I'll update as soon as I can. Bye for now!**


	2. Enter: Super Skylar

**A\N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a week or something, but I was a disneyland. (And got some ideas for another fic. Maybe HHaW or toy story. I feel I'm the only one that supports WoodyXJessie. If you also support that pairing let me know. That's the only thing that is stopping from writing that.) Also I have no internet at home. The only way I can update for now is writing at my mom's work and I only can go here sometimes. So I'm going to try my best to update every chance I get! Please be patient. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry if this was long wait for the update. Oh and thanks Derr Gotik for the review! =P**

Disclaimer: I don't know **Horton Hears a Who****. Stop rubbing it in. All I own is my own plot and characters. Blah, blah, blah. Just read and enjoy this chapter.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nice place you got here."

My head jolted at the sound of the voice. I looked toward the sound and saw a girl, her back against the wall and sitting on my bed. She had her arms and legs crossed and wore a small glare. She wore black cargo pants with a single white line that went down her right pant's leg and a black T-shirt with a blue star and heart on it. She had black hair with sky blue streaks and bangs that almost covered one of her gray misty eyes. Surprisingly she had a pair of pure white angel wings on her back. _I wanted to alone. Who was this girl?_

"Who the hell are you?", I asked

"Not very nice I see.", she said, "Names Johnson. Skylar Johnson. And helping you is my game."

"If your one of my sisters' friend, they're all downstairs in the living room."

"I don't wanna go. It's depressing down there."

"Well, I don't give a shit where you go, just get the hell outta my room!"

"I don't wanna."

Ok, now I'm getting mad. Why won't this girl just leave me alone, like everyone has done on this whole damn speck!

"Look, just leave now! I don't want anyone in my room!"

"No"

"Look here little girl."

"My name's Skylar and I believe were the same age."

"I don't care. Just get the hell out of my damn room!"

_Slap!_

What did I just do? She was getting me pissed off. I looked down on her. She was laying on her side and was touching her cheek where - hit her. It looked red from what I saw, but it wasn't bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry.", I stammered out. I tried to help her but she slapped my hand away.

"Is that the way you treat someone who can change your life for the better?", she asked as she sat back up to her old position. If looks could kill, she could have been stabbing me with no mercy.

"What did you say?"

"Look I don't blame you for the slap. You think you're the reason your dad left Whoville, right? So you're angry at yourself. But I know things that you don't know. I know some stuff that happen to you in past, present and future. Oooooh! And in your life you're goin' need guidance. That's where I come in. I'm what you call a Watcher."

I knew what Watchers was. They were angel-like Whos that helped you when life got hard. They protect you from harm, like a guardian angel, and can prevent something bad from happening. I was also taught they were only merely myths and stories that were told to little kids. So how was I supposed to believe her? She could be paid by my sisters to prank me.

"You can't be. Watchers are supposed to be fake as in not real."

"Well then, why am I here I if they are fake?"

"Give me some proof."

"What kind?"

Before I could answer she twirled her fingers in a circle and a list fell into her lap. She opened the file and took out a piece of paper and read it out loud. "Lets see. Joseph-Joshua Mattew McDodd aka JoJo. First child of 96 and only son of Ned McDodd and Sally O'Malley. You have no criminal record. You went mute around the age of 10, but spoke again around the age 14 when you and your dad saved Whoville. One year later, your dad goes missing. And that's where I come in. My job will include comfort, support, and....." her voice trailed off as she read that last sentence. "That last one we will discuss later." She snapped her fingers and the paper and folder disappeared in a cloud of dust. "Was that enough proof for ya?"

"Am I the only one who can see you."

"Yessiree! If someone happens to come in right now you appear to be talking to yourself. That is unless I'm in living form."

"Living form?"

She nodded her head. "I can shape shift into many things including someone living, but only when I need to interact with objects I can't grab in the form I am in now or other Whos beside you. But it takes a lot out of me, so I rarely do it."

"You're dead?"

"Yeah, that's how you become a Watcher. You need to be dead."

"You're a ghost?"

"You can put it like that." She was acting as if that was a normal thing, then again this could be a normal thing for her.

"That settles it! I'm dreaming! I'm probably sleeping like a log right now having this messed up dream."

I actually believing this for a second until I finally came back to my senses again. This couldn't be true. This can't be true! Oh my Who, I'm going insane! I'm losing my sanity because of losing my dad. Yeah, that's it.

"Yeah, you could be or **you could just be** **in denial and this is for real!**"

"Whatever you say, oh mighty Watcher. I'm going to 'bed', so I can soon wake up from this crazy dream. But on the **VERY SLIGHT** chance and take note on the empathies on the **VERY SLIGHT**, you are still going to be here when I wake up, I'll believe you."

I put up air quotes when I said bed and I pushed her off. She yelped in a mix of surprise and pain as she hit the floor. I got under the covers and put my pillow over my head. This is crazy. This can't be true! That's for sure. It's just a dream, no scratch that, it's a nightmare.

"Ok fine. Don't believe me. If I'm not really real, then I won't be here when you wake up. Simple as that! But since _**YOU**_ are living in _**DENIAL**_, I will be here. And when you finally get a _**GRIP**_ of _**REALITY**_, I will help save you from you from utter turmoil and teenage angst that will haunt you for the _**REST**_ of _**YOUR**_ life!", she ranted on as she lifted herself off the ground, "Have a good sleep, Mr. Grumpy! And for _**sure**_ see you tomorrow."

After her little rant, I heard nothing but silence. I stayed under the covers for fear she will pop out and yell, 'I told you so!' in my face. I shut my eyes and drifted into my dreamless sleep.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**A/N: hehehe chapter two! yay! I love when my characters rant! Expect more rants. Almost everyone might rant about something. They are just so fun to write, I don't know why, maybe because me and my friends rants a lot. Please I really want some reviews, so I know what I need to improve next time. Keep reading and review. **


	3. Enter: Smart Victor and Trickster Taylor

**A/N: I have up to the seven chapter typed up, but they are on my own computer. So I have to re type them on my mom's, so I'll post as many as I can today. So here is the third. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the first ones. I better not get sued.**

HHaW: The Watcher

Chapter 3- Enter: Troublesome Taylor and Responsible Victor

"Oh and once you wake up, I'm going to pop up and scare you and yell, 'I told you so so' in your face! I swear...."

Skylar felt she was no longer in Whoville. She looked around her new surroundings and found herself in a white room that had one window that let in alittle light. There was white chairs but a black table in the middle of the room. Pictures were everywhere on the white walls and a notebook was laying on the table. A big white vase sat in the middle of the table and light pink lilacs in it. An identical vase and flowers were in a corner on a brown display stand.

"Where am I?", she whispered to herself quietly.

"Don't push!"

"Then move your fat ass!"

She then heard two voices that sounded all too familiar. She looked at one of the white walls and saw a leg stick into the room. The leg belongs to a guy with black skinny jeans and a blue long-sleeve button shirt. The top three buttons were the only ones that weren't undone. Under the shirt was a plain white shirt and he had white wings on his back. He had brown hair with a hint of blonde highlights and green color eyes. It was no other than Skylar's friend, Victor Capps.

"Welcome back, Sky.", he greeted in a little cockney accent as he straighten out his clothes. Victor is the most responsible friend Skylar has ever had. He can tend to be serious at times, but is the one anyone should go to when you need support or comfort. He is also the book worm of the group, he knows every rule and loophole that exists which can come in handy. He is also the oldest being 17 years old, but if he was still alive he would be 21.

"Hey Vic. If your here, then that me-", she started but was cut off by other voice.

"Ah!"

Another boy somersaulted into the white room and crashed into the opposite wall. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt with big black zero in the middle. The edge of the shirt was black and so was the edge of the sleeves when he isn't wearing the jacket. He also wore demin jeans that had a pocket near his knees. He had blonde hair with a hint of brown highlights and dark blue eyes. The blonde hair boy was no other than, Taylor Jones, another friend of Skylar. Even, though they look like twins, Victor and Taylor can not be more different. He is also 16, but if was still living he would be 19. Victor likes to follow the rules, while Taylor would rather like to break them. Lucky for everyone he knows how far he should go and sometimes you need to tell him how far that is. Victor is a sweet, gentle Who, while Taylor is violent and loud. One thing that is really unique about him, he can change his eye colors to match his emotion. But in the end Skylar strongly believes they are a great pair (if you know what she means), no matter how much they disagree. Though, the only one of her thoughts they actually agree with is that they nicely balance each other out.

After his head stopped spinning from the hit on his head, he stood back up and stomped back to the wall he fell out of.

"You are so lucky there's a wall between us or I would have beaten you to a pulp!", he yelled at the wall.

"Sure you would ya little pipsqueak!", a muffled voice came from behind the wall. Soon after that response came also a muffled laughter from the same place.

"Why you little mother fu-"

"Taylor! We don't have time for you to get your ass kick right now.", Victor yelled alittle frustrated.

"But he.....You..... Fine!" He crossed his arms and pouted his lips together. Taylor also likes a good fight, even though can get in a lot of trouble for that. His glare looked around the room, but once he caught sight of Skylar, who was sitting in one of the white chairs, his pout melted to cheerful smile.

"Skylar!", he exclaimed happily, "I haven't seen you is awhile!" He ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"What are you talking 'bout? I just saw you a couple of hours ago.", she said giggling as she returned his embrace.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hurry up your little reunion, please.", Victor interrupted. Skylar stepped back, crossed her arms, and gave them the best stern glare she could muster up. Seeing they won't talk, she started to tap her foot and spoke up, "Well, why'd you bring me here? You better have a good reason, I was in the middle of convincing my naive Watchee that Watchers are real."

"Wait! He doesn't believe in us?", Taylor piped up.

"Uh, ya! That's what I just said ding bat!" She smacked him up side the head and continued, "But lucky for me, we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?", he asked as he rubbed the spot she hit to dull away the pain.

"If I'm there when he wakes up, he will snap out of denial and believe me."

"But!", Victor said, "We do have a good reason to summon you here." Skylar motioned her hands as if to let them continue.

"Ta da! I'm your guardian!", Taylor chimed. Her mouth dropped with surprise and worry.

"What! I'm doomed!", she yelled as dropped back into a chair with a loud thump.

"Ouch."

"Don't worry.", her responsible friend reassured her, "Its not only going to the twit," He jabbed his thumb to Taylor who was behind him.

"Double ouch. What kind of friends are you?", Taylor laughed.

"The nice ones.", Skylar answered, "As you were saying, Vic."

"I'm also your guardian. So you should be ok, for now."

"Thank who.", She sighed in relief. "Um, just what exactly are guardians?"

"Oh, they just make sure a Watcher doesn't do anything that will get their Watchee killed or in trouble."

"Ooooh. I understand you, but why?" She pointed her index finger at the blonde hair boy that was playing with a spider's web with the gaint spider on in it, clearly annoyed.

"I make sure he doesn't get everybody else killed, so he has to tag along. So this goes for both of you." He pulled Taylor back to the group just when the spider was about to attack his finger. "Don't do anything stupid! Got it?" He eyed them both down until they got really uncomfortable. Skylar and Taylor pushed his hands off and faced him.

"Don't worry we won't.", the two friends said in unison. They put their arms around each others shoulder and had on their famous evil grin.

"As sure as hell you guys won't", Victor said as he pulled the two apart.

"Well this was fun and all but I got to get back. The sun is going to rise any minute now back in Whoville." Skylar said backing away slowly from the two boys.

"Wait! We need to come, too."

"And why is that?"

"To know who you're watching over."

"Ok fine come on." The three friends walked over to the corner that had the vase. They turn around to face the room one more time. The two boys, one on each side of her, locked arms to make sure they all make it. Even though they are good friends, this made Skylar alittle uncomfortable, but she shook it off.

"To Whoville!" She twirled her fingers in a circle and was soon engulfed by smoke that thinned to reveal JoJo's messy room. Her two friends let go of her arms and looked around the room.

"You guys need to be quiet. I wanna scare him when he wakes up.", Skylar whispered.

"Good to know.", Victor said mindlessly while looking around the room.

"Well, we know how he is going to die.", Taylor said cheerfully as he notice the main color of the room, which was black, "Suicide! Ha!" He then started to creak up to his sick joke.

"You have a sick humor!", Skylar hissed and smacked him on the head. As she was 'beating him up', Victor rolled his eyes at them and wandered to JoJo's bed. He slightly moved the covers to see the sleeper.

"Wow. You have JoJo McDodd."

"So?", She asked as she stopped and wandered to the bookself near the bed.

"He's going to be hard. Good luck, you're going to be with him for awhile."

"Just hurry it up, so you can come back to us.", Taylor hissed then muttered under his breath, "_Emo little basterd_." He looked disgusted at the sleeping JoJo, who didn't know about the addition to his room. But returned to normal before anyone one could see.

"What did you say?", she asked. She was too distracted to catch that last thing, but Victor heard him. He grabbed Taylor by the ear and pulled him to a corner of the room.

"Well, we should be going. We'll let you know if we find anything new.", Victor said and flicked his wrist before Skylar could say anything. The two boys soon disappeared in a cloud of fog.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Victor hissed as he let go of Taylor's ears. They were back into the white room they were in before. He stumbled back once his ears was released. He rubbed it until the pain the pain numbed away.

"What ever do you mean?", he asked innocently.

"What's with 'Just hurry it up so you can come back with us' bull crap?"

"Nothing."

"And I know you have a very good reason to call him an _'emo little bastard'_ !", Victor mocked Taylor's voice when he said the last part.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never called him that", Taylor said with a smug. This started to get Victor mad.

"Look, she doesn't belong with you. She's going to end up with him!"

"Not if I have anything to with it!", he snapped.

Victor backed away from him seeing he was getting angrier. His blue eyes turned to a vivid red and his fist clenched. This only happens when he is really mad and when he's mad he can't control what he does or say.

"He's _**living**_! She's _**dead**_! I'm _**dead**_!", he ranted on, "They can't be together. Just being together as friends she breaking the rules and who knows what's going to happen. She is risking everything if that happens. He _**can**_ and _**will**_ put her in danger. You even saw his file and saw _**all the crap**_ that's going to happen to him! He's going to get hurt and she will get involve since that's the way she is! I-I just don't want her to get hurt. She doesn't deserve to get hurt anymore."

"And that's why she has us. I know you like her, but it's up to her who she chooses." He put his arm around his friend's shoulder to comfort him. It helped alittle to calm him back down.

Before Taylor could answer back, Victor walked through the wall and was gone. Before he exited himself, Taylor stopped. He took a deep breath and one eye went back to dark blue.

"So I'll make sure she picks me.", he whispered and then left the room.

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I'll post up chapter four as soon as I can! Until then read and review! P.S. I don't know if I want anyone pairing up, I did that just in case I wanted it that way.**


	4. Day one

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: the same as the ones before this.

Beep! Beep!

My eyes fluttered open once I realize that the annoying beeping sound was my alarm clock. My hand slowly pressed the button that turned off the head-pounding sound. I guess I have no excuse not to go to school today, looks like I'm going. Oh my God, my head hurts. Soon I remembered that girl. _Skylar. That was such a weird dream! It felt real, but it couldn't be. There are no such things as Watchers! What was I thinking?_ I shifted my position to lay on my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Ugh. Thank God today is Friday.", I muttered to myself. I rubbed my eyes to help it go back to focus. I grunted again. I didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed and enter the cold, unforgiving world. I don't want anyone to give me their sympathy since it was my fault he left. "Oh my God!", I muttered louder this time.

"Good you're finally awake." I looked toward the sound and expected to be my mom. The voice sounded so soothing since no one ever talks to me anymore. Hell, no one ever talks in this house anymore. Instead of hearing the laughter of my sisters in the morning, I hear their slow footsteps near my door. I sat up and rubbed my left eye that felt alittle itchy. I looked to the corner of my room that the voice came from.

"What the-", I said, but almost yelled. Skylar was sitting in the corner of the room in a gray mushroom chair, her feet up on my desk next to her and her arms crossed over her chest. Instead of the clothes that she had on last night, she had on a pair of black P.E. shorts and a pink tank top. "But how are...... But you're not...... How is this.....", I stammered out. She twirled her fingers in a circle and disappeared in a cloud of dust and glitter and left me still confused with my mouth opened. The chair was gone too and was replaced by a pile of my clothes. "Where'd she go?", I thought to myself. I looked around my room and saw I was alone.

Just before I let out a breath I didn't know I held in, Skylar, back in her normal clothes, popped out and yelled, "I told you so!". Her face was less than an inch away from my face. I backed off and scooted back until my back hit the wall. She followed and stayed the same distance. She was on my bed standing on her hands and knees. Sklyar reminded me of a dog that begged to be petted. She had on a grin that looked smug. "Ha!", she laughed, literally in my face, "Now you gotta stay true to your word. You now got to believe that Watchers are real! MWHA!"

"Get out of my face." I kept my same bored look on as her face turned to an ear to ear smile.

"Not until you say it.", she singy-songed. She had a look that seems to scream, 'I told you so.'

"Fine!", I admitted defeat, "Watchers are real and you were right. There, happy?" She backed off and got off of my bed. She still kept that ear to ear grin.

"I love it when I'm right. Well, most of the time.", she said. I pulled off my covers and headed for my walk-in closet. I got my black and gray long-sleeve shirt off the hanger. I started to take off my shirt and remembered that I wasn't alone. I stopped and turned back to Skylar.

"Do you mind?", I asked. She had on a thinking face and then shrugged and turned her back to me and face the corner near the door. "Thank you.", I said and went back to undress. I threw the shirt to the ground near the pile of laundry that I need to do soon. I quickly put on the shirt I was planning to wear today and walked back over to Skylar, who was humming a tune. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around with her eyes still closed shut.

"Is it safe to look?", she asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes. It's safe." She opened her eyes again, walked pass me and looked around the room. My room wasn't the best, mainly because it was kind of messy. My room contained a bed that was alittle too big for me, a walk-in closet, a small T.V., and a desk that had a laptop and printer. The walls were black and had one window that had gray curtains that allowed alittle sunlight. The floor was a crème-color carpet. There was and awkward silence between us until I decided to break it. "So what do we do now?"

"So far I have no idea. Since nothing bad going to happen to you."

"Good to know. I have to go." I was about to turn the door knob to go out, when she asked, "Where to?"

"School."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Pa-lease, I follow you everyday and you never mind." She got off my bed and walked behind me. "Then again, you never saw me before."

"Fine, come on." We walked out of my room and walked down the Hall of the Greats. Ahead of us was a few of my sisters that lagged behind everyone. They slowly made their way to the dining room that was scary quiet. Skylar and I were the last one to arrive at breakfast with everyone already at their seat. Skylar let out a long whistle that seem to say, 'Wow.' and said, "Talk about depressing."

"What do you expect?", I whispered.

"JoJo, honey, who are you talking to?", my mom asked. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was stained with tears. Her reddish-brown hair that was usually up and well groom was down and a tangled mess. She had on her light pink night gown. In front of her were her coffee mug and a danish. She has been looking like this for the last two weeks since dad went missing. Her face looked concerned. I remember now. No one but me can see Skylar, so I appear to be talking to myself.

"No one.", I replied and started for my chair. My sisters kept their head down and stared at their plates, taking small nibbles of their green eggs and ham and some just poked their food making it look like they ate some. I jumped up onto my chair and stared at my breakfast. I glanced around the room to see where Skylar went. I looked pass my mom and saw her sitting down on the counter, one leg over the other and eating an apple she poofed up. Then they heard a faint horn honking.

"Ok everyone that's the bus. Time for school.",, my mom called as she got up. Everyone got up off their chairs and headed for the door. They picked up their lunch off the counter and went outside to the bus. Almost everyone takes the bus to school except my sisters that go to the same high school. They were my sister Haley, Samantha, Lisa, Carla, and Katy. They usually walk with me but not anymore. They and a lot more of my sisters hold a grudge against me because of the recent events, so they don't talk to me or anything. I was the last to get my lunch and grabbed my black hoodie and stuffed them into my backpack. "Have a good day at school, sweetie.", my mom called after me as I went into the entrance hall, "And look after your sisters."

"I'll try.", I said. They won't even give me the time of day at all, so that's all I could do for them. During one point of the point of them morning craziness, Skylar walked to my side and together we headed out the door. Whoville usually has a cheerful atmosphere, but today it felt as if everyone had the same gloomy emotion. Everyone usually had a spring to their step but if felt as if everyone was lagging to their destination. This was not the usual Whoville at all. It felt so weird. Even the weather was gloomy with the gray clouds over head that seem to say, 'Rain' and the wind was chilly like yesterday. I looked away from the ground and saw Skylar looking at the floor, too. I looked ahead as we were walking and saw that my sisters were a far distance away and my focus went back to the ground. My train of thought was disturbed by Skylar tapping on my shoulder.

"Do you know?", she asked and pointed ahead of us. I looked into that direction and saw three girls approach. Usually, the girls that went near me were fan girls, but not them. The three girls were Martha Sweet, Katelyn Lopez, and Sydnie Martin.

Martha Sweet was the leader of the group. She also thinks she is the queen of the of the school but she really isn't. She is more like the school bully and Katelyn and Sydnie are her little helper monkies. She is kind of on the heavy side, but she is in denial about. She wore a dark blue tank top that went too low and tan Capri pants with black converses. She had blonde hair that curled alittle at the end and a black headband. She had green eyes and wore heavy pink lip gloss. She also had light brown fur.

Katelyn Lopez wore a black t-shirt that had a skull in the middle of it and black skinny jeans that was tucked into a pair of black boots. She wore heavy eyeliner around her dark purple eyes that looked like it was black. She had dark purple hair that was up in pigtails with a black hair band with fake diamonds. She had a light shade of purple fur. Katelyn and Martha have been friends been friends since first grade, but if it wasn't for that they wouldn't be. Katelyn, if you ask me, is a wanna-be emo. She is just annoying because she has this huge crush on me. I swear I think it saw her outside my window, stalking me. No matter how many times I reject her, she keeps coming back. I'm so close of filing a restraining order against her.

Sydnie Martin wore a long-sleeve shirt under a sweater vest that was green that was black around the edges of the color and a green plaid skirt that reached her knees. She had on knee high socks and white sneakers. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and her ruby color eyes were hidden behind her brown glasses. She had light green fur and green highlights in her brown hair. She was nerdy looking but she certainly not a nerd. She was numb as a door nail and could be out smarted by a chimp. The only reason she looks like she does is because that is the only clothes her mom will let her wear.

"Crap! Not them.", I muttered under my breath. Whenever Martha's boyfriend isn't beating me up, she is.

"Yo! JoJo!", Martha called as they got closer. I didn't say a word.

"Hi, JoJo.", Katelyn said love struck. I rolled my eyes at her. I hate it when girls are like this around me.

"Should we start where we left off yesterday, girls?", Martha asked to Katelyn and Sydnie. They nodded as they looked at each other and then they turned back to me. I looked around to see where Skylar is and saw she was no where to be found. I backed up to stay out of their reach but they eventually caught up to me. Martha, although fat and pudgy, was surprising strong and lifted me off the ground. She carried me over to a dumpster in an alley way and dangled me over it. It stunk of something fierce that made my nose scream. Martha then threw me inside with a hard thud and the cover slammed shut. I put my ear to the wall of the dumpster and heard the girls laughing hysterically and the laugh soon faded as they walked away. I struggled to open the cover again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ugh.", I grunted in defeat. I sat back down and held my head in my hands. _Where the hell was Skylar? Aren't Watchers supposed to protect you from things like this!  
_  
"So this is where you hang out? The school dumpster?", Skylar asked. I looked up and saw her sitting down in the corner. She was letting off a light glow that lit up the dumpster. It was surprisingly clean with nothing inside of it.

"Where the hell were you? I was thrown into a dumpster.", I asked.

"My guardians summoned me. Also I couldn't do anything. I'm sadly not allowed to beat someone up unless they are about to kill you and I can't do shit when I'm in this form. I need to be in living form and I don't have enough energy to do that yet.", she explained, "Come on lets get outta here." She let out a grunt as she pushed up on the cover and opened it with a large thud. "Holy Clover Puffs, that was heavy.", she said as she jumped out of the garbage can. She straightened up her clothes as I poked my head outside. I did the same and we headed back to the school.

"Who were those girls, anyway?", she asked as we walked to the school.

I let out a long sigh before I answered her question. "They were Martha, Katelyn, and Sydnie. They love to bully me."

"Don't worry next time, I'll do what I can." I nodded my head and we walked up to the double door that serves as the school's entrance, when she added, "And that's a promise. I always mean what I say."


	5. The Speech and a Desicion

**A/N: Yay! Two more for me to re-type! Here is chapter 5. Enjoy! I'm also not sure if I should just keep it friendship or have some love in here too. I'll think about. Ugh! I'm starting to ramble again! So I'll shut up and continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to post it. Just check out the disclaimers before this. I only own Skylar Johnson, Victor Capps, and Taylor Jones.**

Horton Hears a Who: The Watchers

Chapter 5-The Speech and a Decision

_**Screech!**_

"Is it on?", the principal asked over the intercom. He was talking to one of the office ladies. I was in my seventh period class, staring at the clock wanting it to go faster. I just wanted to get the hell out of school already. The rest of the class was staring at the intercom with was a force of habit for a lot of them. I learned how to completely ignore it unless it was serious which was very rare. Usually announcements this late during the school day were reminders for those who stay for clubs or sports. I looked at the time with read, 2:55. "Come on. Hurry up, already.", I thought still looking at the clock, :End the day already."

"Ok. This is a reminder for everyone in the entire school. That means students, teachers, and anyone else on the school property. Don't forget to attend the big speech of our new mayor. It is mandatory, so remind your parents. It's going to be at 4:30 pm in front of City Hall. Thank you and have a good day.", The principal signed off. Everyone turned back to whatever they were doing before the principal came on. My hands turned into a fist. I didn't want to got at all and hear what the new mayor has to say.

"I can sense you're angry.", Skylar said. She was sitting on the once empty desk next to me. She put her messenger bag on to the desk and rested her head on it.

"What was your first clue.", I asked quietly, so only she could hear. I was getting used to having a ghost following me around, no matter how weird that sounded. I stared at my worn out binder, not making eye contact with her whatsoever.

"The anger in your voice and the fists that are clenched." She then pointed at my hands. I took a deep breath and returned my hands to normal. "That's better. It won't be that bad, I hope.", she reassured.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"Have a good day.", Ms. Ronald, my English teacher said, not taking her eyes off the computer screen. She waved her hand toward the door and if to shoo us away. Some kids started to pack up and others ran out the door to sweet freedom. I grabbed my backpack off the ground and started for the door. Skylar followed close by, carrying her messenger bag. I looked up at the doorway and saw the last two Whos I wanted to see, Perry Vonfrood and his girlfriend, Martha Sweet. And they were waiting for me no doubt.

Perry Vonfrood was Chairman Victor Vonfrood's son. Because of the way his dad treated my dad, Perry is no different towards me. He regularly calls me a boob, idiot, and many names. He loves to pick on me or beat me up, depending on his mood. He wore a navy blue Polo shirt and blue jeans. He had the same sickly green fur as his father and his dark green hair slick back with a little too much gel that was very obvious.

Maybe I could hide in a crowd of Whos leaving the class and sneak out that way. I looked around the room and saw I was practically alone with only a few Whos that were talking to the teacher. I walked to the door and tried to ignore the couple at the door, but Perry held his arm to block my exit to freedom.

"Are you going to leave without saying good bye?", Perry asked. I just stared outside, not wanting to make eye contact with the green bastard. I stayed silent and still, no matter how much I wanted to punch his face in. All day has been making fun of my dad for leaving my family and me, but I did my best to ignore most of his cruel jokes. I have gotten into many fights with him, anymore and I will be suspended.

"Move your fat arm, dickwad.", I hissed.

"What you say, Shrimp ass?", he hissed back. He moved his arm and grabbed my collar. He then barely lifted me off the ground. He was not as strong as he looks and probably could snap him like a twig or squish him.

"Your fat girlfriend is stronger than you." I glared at Martha whose face was red with embarrassment and, no doubt, anger. She then slapped me across my face.

"That's when you cross the line, McLoser.", Martha yelled in anger. Perry literally dragged me away from the classroom and away from witnesses. They made me face the other way so I won't see where we were going. As they dragged me, I saw Skylar watching me with a worried face. It was as if she had no idea what to do, she seems so helpless. Her eyes went to the classroom and then back to me. I watched her go into the classroom before we turned the corner. After a few minutes, we arrived at the back alleyway behind the school. It was away from witnesses and out of ear shot of passerby's. Perry pushed me up against the wall with my feet dangling over the ground. He held me up by my collar and drew his free hand back into a fist.

"You are going to regret ever saying that about my girl.", Perry said with an evil smile. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

_**POW!**_

Perry let me drop to the floor. _Wait! I didn't feel anything._ I slowly opened my eyes and saw Perry on the floor holding his head.

"Oh God! My head!", he screamed with pain. I looked near his head and saw an English textbook from the classroom. At the entrance of the alleyway was Skylar, who looked shock at first then a big evil smile creped on her face. I looked at Martha, who was up against the wall looking shock and scared at Perry, whose head looked like it was bleeding a little. I slowly back away and started to run to Skylar. I ran past her expecting her to follow, but she didn't. I went back and started to pull her.

"Come on!", I said to her. We ran the whole way home. Zooming pass Whos that were heading the opposite way. They were heading to City Hall for the big speech. We finally reached my house and started to catch out breath. I hunched over holding my knees and saw two feet that didn't belong to me.

"JoJo, are you ok?", It was my mom's voice. I looked up at her worried eyes and she put her hand on my back. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

"Come on. We need to got to that speech, so get in line.", she said as I stood up straight again. I looked behind her and saw all my sisters in line from youngest to oldest. I ran to the back of the lind and as so as I was there the line started to move. After a quick walk, we arrived at the very crowded town square where every Who in Whoville was waiting for the new mayor to come out. Almost everyone let the line to a place to sit. Skylar and I went over to the fountain and sat down on the rim of it. I notice many of the faces near us was bored and looked like they didn't even want to be here. I stared at the ground and played with the dirt under my feet.

"Attention Citizens of Whoville!", a man on the balcony called out, "I present to you, your new mayor!", The man moved out of the way and saw someone appear in his place. I looked and saw the green Chairman Vonfrood, looking proud and the mayor crest shine in the sunlight. Some what of an applause roared over as the new mayor came out. My sisters that I could see clapped a little, but I can see the glares of their faces. I clapped my hands a few times and stopped. Three other Whos were next to him. I could tell that one was Perry. I was that he had a bandage near his left eye, probably from the textbook Skylar threw at him. I looked over to her and saw that she was snickering about it. Another was his mom. She wore a pink skirt and a pink jacket with a white sun hat. The last one was his little 4 year old sister, Maddie. She was clutching a brown teddy bear and looked nervously at the crowd. She wore a purple sundress that had a small flower print. She was sweet and sometimes came over to play with my sister. She, so far, is the nicest Vonfrood that I know. He tried to shush the crowd and spoke into the microphone.

"Good afternoon!", Mayor Vonfrood said, "I'm proud to be called th mayor of Whoville. There will be changes made to make Whoville better than it was! I will lead our wonderful town into a new gold age of happiness and prosperity! New law will be enforced and things will be different." The new mayor went on and on about random crap no one really gave a shit about, so I blocked everything out. I just waited for him to finally finis the boring speech. We have been listening for a good thirty minutes when he finally ended it.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have business too attend to. So good day!", They were about to leave when the man that first came on, whispered something to him and nudged him back to the microphone. "And can JoJo McDodd please come up to my office.", he said in a dull voice and then turned back to his office. Skylar and I looked at each other, we both looked worried.

"Do you think it will have something to do with the Perry thing?", she asked me.

"I have no clue.", I answered before my mom walked up to me.

"Honey what did you do?", she asked me with clear worry in her voice. My sisters were all behind her looking at me, some with worried faces others with curious eyes. They all knew too well about the series of agreements between me and Perry and I had a feeling they saw the band-aid on his head. I shook my head. Tactically, I didn't do it anything; Skylar is the one who threw the book and she's a ghost no can see, so Perry shouldn't have seen her.

"I better go see what that's all about.", I said and slipped away from my family, "Don't wait up!", I yelled back. I ran to and up the stairs to the main entrance with Skylar right behind me. I pushed opened the door and walked to the shoot that took Whos to the Mayor's office. We both got in and in no time were in the entrance hall of the office. I looked around and saw Ms. Yelp on her computer, typing. We walked up to the desk and she looked over to me and stopped typing.

"Hello there, JoJo!, she greeted cheerfully, "Let me tell the mayor you're here." She turned to the phone on her desk and pressed a red button "Mr. Mayor, JoJo's here to she you now."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for you idiot? Bring him in!", Mayor Vonfrood's voice came out of the speaker of the phone. Ms. Yelp pressed the button again to turn it off and had an aggravated face on.

"Oh, that man makes me so. Ugh!", she grunted. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry about that. You can go on ahead." She pointed to the door and went back to the computer screen. I walked to the door and opened it slowly and quietly. There was a man in a gray suit and a brown suitcase over in the corner of the room, sitting on the couch. The new mayor was sitting at his chair behind his desk. His wife was sitting on top of the desk. Perry was sitting on the ground, icing the bruise on his face that was covered by the band-aid. Maddie was sitting with him, hugging her bear and reading a book. The man in the suit looked at me and a smile formed on his face.

"Joseph-Joshua McDodd! Come in, we don't bite!", the man said cheerfully, "Hello, I'm Mr. Everdeen." He got up from the couch and walked up to me. He held his hand out to shake. He had on a smile that looked forced. He was a blue fur who that had a darker shade of blue hair that was a little shaggy that covered his green eyes a little bit. I grabbed his hand shook it a little bit.

"I like to be called JoJo, not Joseph-Joshua.", I said as we let go,. I looked over to Perry who had a smug face. He now knows a new name that I hate to be called.

"Oh sorry. Now you were called up here because we are offering you a choice."

"What is it?"

"Now since there is a new mayor, there are two lines for the mayoral position. Yours and Mayor Vonfrood's side.", he explained, "When you reach the age of 21, you can become mayor and the mayoral tradition goes back to your side. But because of what I mentioned before the other side can keep it. So you have the choice of becoming Mayor or not. Do you want to be mayor?"

A smile formed on my face. _This is the choice I always wanted! Finally, I can ditch the mayor thing and focus on music!_ I looked over to Skylar, who during the conversation went over to the couch. She also had a smile on her face and said, "Go for it."

"No!", I yelled happily. I started to giggle. I did a little happy dance and remembered I wasn't alone. I stopped and started to blush with embarrassment. I rubbed the back of my next and sheepishly said, "S-sorry."

"Ok. Mayor Vonfrood, the mayoral tradition goes to your family now.", Mr. Everdeen said to him and them he turned back to me, "now, if you change your mind and you want to be mayor, just come to my office here. Then the mayoral tradition will go back to the McDodd family. Got it?"

"Yes sir!", I said happily and ran out the door and headed for my house.

**A/N: Good news has finally come to JoJo after all the crap he's been through. But is the choice, the right one? Find out in the next chapter which I will post up as soon as I can. I hoped you readers like this one. Until next time! Read and Review! (Gosh, my hand hurts…….. And yet I still type.) XP**


	6. A Wrong Desicion?

A/N: Hopefully I get a review for this chapter. It took me all day to write this on my small keyboard that is the Sidekick. My finger will definitely hurt tomorrow. So enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Skylar Johnson, Victor Capps, Taylor Jones and my own plot.

HHaW: The Watchers

Chapter 6- A wrong Decision?

I walked into the family room to find a few of my sisters and my mom on the couch walking some T.V. They looked toward me and saw a giant smile on my face.

"What are you so smiley about?", my sister, Shelly, asked bitterly. She sat next to my mom with her arm resting on the arm rest and her head resting in the palm of her hand.

"Why did you have to go see the mayor?", another one of my sister, Kylie, asked. She was lying on her stomach on the ground and totally hypnotized on whatever was on the screen. She didn't even look at me when she asked to question.

"Well, they asked me if I wanted to be mayor when I get older.", I answered sitting on the end of the couch away from everyone.

"What did you tell them?", my mom asked. She was the only one in the room who would look at me. Everyone else was focused on the screen or the floor, but I had a feeling they were listening.

"I told them 'no', so they passed it over to the Vonfrood family."

"You did what now?!", My sister, Sdynie, yelled. She was sitting on the floor near the table stand near my mom. She slammed her book shut and set it down next to her. She got off the floor and stomped over to me. She pushed her glasses back in place once she reached me. She then grabbed my collar and pulled me closer where our faces were centimeters away.

"I passed the mayor thing to the Vonfrood family.", I answered a little nervous to the closeness.

"You _idiot_! The mayor tradition has been part of our family of our family for **centuries** and you broke it in _less than twenty minutes_! _**Twenty minutes**_! What the hell is wrong with you! It's like destroying the Great Wall of China with **100 or more pounds** of **dynamite** in _**less than a minute**_! Maybe even worse!"

"Dang Sid! Don't ya think you're overreacting just a tiny bit.", Haley said as she sat up from the ground and turned to face her.

"More than a little bit, like a lot!", Samantha said. She wasn't really bright in her head. She can never tell when someone is being sarcastic. Everyone was now staring at the argument that was beginning to unravel before them. I heard, "This is so much better than the soap opera we were just watching."

"Its up to JoJo what he wants to do with his pathic stinkin' life like the rest of us.", Carla said. She was the only one that seems to be on my side at the moment, I think. "If he wants to end the old family tradition then fine! He'll end it!" Never mind. There was unmistakable hatred in her voice. I guess she also cares about the tradition. I slapped Sdynie's hands away from my collar. I looked up to Skylar and she said, "I hate to do this but I have to agree with them. Maybe you should be Mayor." She had sadness and regret in her eyes. Now no one was on my side. She disappeared into a cloud of smoke and let out a small yelp of surprise before she left.

I got off the couch and Sydnie backed off. "You guys are no different from dad! I don't want to be mayor! Why do you think I told them no? I always hated the mayor thing!" I started to leave the room when I stopped at the archway.

"What would dad do if he saw this? What do you think say if her heard what you just yelled at us.", Sydnie asked with a hint of sadness. Tears formed into my eyes. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't bother turn on the light, I felt like being in the dark. I put my back to the door and slid down to the floor and hugged my knees. The tears started to come out. I hate it when they play the dad card on me. I know if he heard and saw me like that he would be disappointed in me. I said no as if it was if it was on in impulse. That's what would say if anyone gave me that offer. Maybe I should have said yes. But then again, Mayor Vonfrood will be a better mayor then me. Perry will probably be a better heir than me. I'm just not mayor material. My dad's not around to tell me what to do or how to do it. I'll be horrible! I'll be worse than the mayor with the tutu! I wiped away the tears away that went down my cheek and stood back up. I didn't change my shirt as I slipped under the covers. I had five minutes to myself before someone came in. I thought it was Skylar until I saw that the figure was taller. The dark figure walked to the edge of my bed and sat down.

"JoJo?" The voice belonged to my mom, "You still awake?" I sat up and turned on my lamp that was on the nightstand to my right. She wiped a couple of tears the came out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry about bursting up like that.", I whispered.

"It's ok. I talked to your sisters. They're ok with you not being the future mayor. I'm ok with it too. I'm proud of whatever you do and lm here if you ever need to talk. You know that right?" I nodded my head. I was afraid if I said anything my voice would crack and more tears would come out. "Well, I'll let you go to bed." She stood up and started for the door when she stopped herself.

She turned back to me and asked, "JoJo, I know your a teenager already and you might this is embarrassing, but can I have a hug?" She held her arms out for a hug and I nodded my head. My mom has been feeling so much sorrow, its the least I could do. She walked back to me and hugged me tightly. I heard her sniff a little bit and a little whimper. I hugged her back just as tight. It's been awhile since I got a hug like this. A tear went down my check again. She let go and stood up straight again and kissed my forehead before she went back to her bedroom. I turned off the lamp off the lamp and lay back down. Someone popped in, it was Skylar no doubt. A light blink and a door opened and closed. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up from my alarm going off. I quickly hit the snooze button. I stood up and stretched my arms until feeling return back to them. Something about my room felt off, it was as if something was added. I looked around my room what it was. I looked to my closet and a few feet to the right of it was another door. For sure ir wasn't there when I went to bed. I kicked off my blankets and walked over to the unknown door. I slowly and caution turned the knob and poked my head into the room it lead to.

The room was small, but the space was used fully. There was a small bed that had a small lump sleeping in it and a purple blanket covering it. It had a white nightstand that was next to it. There was also a white dresser, a black desk with a gray chair. On the desk, were a small laptop and a notebook with pen and pencil. The room had no window but there was unknown light source that lit up the room a little. I absent mindly walked into the room and shut the door behind me. It was louder than I wanted it to be which caused Skylar to wake up.

"Who the hell is there? If its Taylor and Victor, I'm going to kick your guys' asses.", she slurred with her eyes closed. Her hair was a tangled mess and was sticking up in some places. She rubbed her eyes and stared at me. "JoJo? How'd you get in here?" I pointed behind me to the door that I entered from.

"I thought I hid that door.", she said to herself and then she turned to me, "Oh well. Better get ready." She got out of her bed and twirled her wrist in a circle and her pjs turned into her regular clothes. Her messy hair turned smooth and tangle-free. We walked out of the room to my bedroom. She turned to face the door and snapped her fingers. The door then disappeared.

I quickly got ready and we went downstairs, where we found some of my sisters watching some cartoons. I sat down on the couch and joined them, seeing no one was in the dining room yet. We all mindlessly watched as a animated cat was about the hit an animate mouse with a mallet. Before the cat made contact, the cartoon disappeared and the news logo was now on the screen with breaking news under it.

"Sorry to interrupt your daily programming, but we have breaking new from the new mayor of Whoville.", the newscaster on the screen said, "We now turn you to Mike Sanchez who is outside town hall with the latest development. The screen then changed to show and middle-age Who with orange fur and a black business suit.

"Thank you, Lisa. The mayor wanted to talk about some new rules that he is enforcing starting now." The screen change again and showed the mayor inside his office sitting at his desk. At the corner of the screen had the caption: "Mayor Vonfrood."

"Good morning, citizens of Whoville. I have some news rules for you. First! No one is allowed to watch movies that start with the letter 'T'!"

I turned to my sister and saw they had the same thoughts as I had. What the hell kind of rule is that. I glanced at Skylar and saw she had a look that seem to say, "Is he high or something?" Then she said, "KooKoo! KooKoo!"

"Second rule! No can eat chocolate after seven pm." This rule caused all my sisters to groan. What's the whole point of these weird rules? The movies and chocolate! What the hell?!

"And the last rule! You know need a musical instruments to play a musical instrument and need to be 18. That is all." The news broadcast ended and went back to the show we were watching earlier. My sisters stared at me dumbfound, as if I was suppose to say something at that last remark. It took a few seconds for the last rule to process into my head.

"WAIT! WHAT?!", I yelled out. No, this can't be happening! I'm fifteen, three years without music! This is just a dream, right?"

"That sucks for you JoJo.", Hannah said.

"Breakfast!", my mom called out from the kitchen. We walked to the dining room and went straight to our seats. I heard Kylie telling our mom about the new rules that Mayor Vonfrood. I stared at my food the whole times. Some talked about the ridiculous rules that need to be followed, but most of us stayed quiet. I poked my food for it to look like I ate some of it. I glanced up and saw Skylar was sitting on the counter, reading a book. The book looked very old and worn out. She held it up to cover her face and I saw the title was- _The Law and You. Where we help you find loopholes! _I stopped poking my food and hopped off my seat. I headed for the exit when I stopped.

"I'm going for a walk.", I said without turning around and continued on my way to the door. Skylar jumped off the counter and followed me out the door. We walked past garbage cans filled with movies that are now illegal, Transformers, Twilight, Titanic, and many more. _Who's are actually taking these rules seriously_. I even saw a few instruments abandon on the side of the road. What a waste. There was a line that leads into city hall, probably for the instrument license. What has Whoville become. It was still the same gloomy it was yesterday and it felt as if it will stay this way for awhile.

"JoJo McDodd!", someone said cheerfully.

I turned around to the direction of the voice. Then I regret it once I figured out who it was. It was Perry and a hoard of girls behind. He had his fat arms around three girls, one on his left, Martha, and two on his right, Amber and Kat. Those two are known for being the school sluts and they go for the ones who have the money.

"What the hell do you want?", I asked as the crowd approached me.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just wonder how you like the new rules this morning.", he responded. He had on a proud smile as if he was the creator of the stupid rules, which I had a feeling he was.

"They're ridiculous and pointless." This earned me a couple of gasps from the girls behind him. His smile turned into a frown and an angry glare. Then the evil smile creped back on his face.

"I hoped you at leased enjoyed that last rule. That was a gift from me to you." He pretend to look hurt but I knew he enjoyed the anger that was building inside me. My hands balled up into a fist. I grinded my teeth together. I wanted to choke him so badly for taking away something special from me. It took me almost all my energy not to.

"I see you liked it. What do you think of this rule? Anyone who wears black in public will have to dye their hair pink!", Perry announced. It was followed by the crowd behind his nodding their heads in agreement. He knew I was the only one who wears black. He's using his position to make my life hell and his dad's letting him.

Seeing I won't respond, he taunted, "I think I'll add that tomorrow morning. Get your hair dye ready!" he started laugh loudly which was followed by the girls laughing with him. That did it! I lunged forward to tackle to the ground. Then I felt as if someone held me up in the air. Two muscular arms held me up in front of Perry's face. I squirmed but who ever held me up had a strong grip.

"Whatja ya what me to get with him boss?"

"Beat him to a pulp, Rick.", Perry replied. He waved him hand as if to carry on to my death. He threw me onto his shoulder and started for the alleyway near by. "Oh, and here's your payment." He waved a twenty who-dollars in our direction. Pick went back, grabbed the money out of his hand, and went back to the alley. I looked everywhere and saw that Skylar was no where to be found. She always seems to disappear at the worse of time. Perry turned to face the crowd of girls and asked them, "Ladies, how would you like to watch a little show?" A chorus of 'Yes!'s and 'Yay!'s followed. They followed us to where I was going to die. As soon as we were far into the shadows of the alley where no one will see us, I was pushed up against the brick wall.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this", Perry snickered. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact.

"Oh God! I can't leave you alone for five minutes without getting your ass beat!" The voice sounded like Skylar's but something was off. Everyone's head turned to the source of the voice. It came from the entrance where someone stood with their arms crossed. The Who had a hoodie on so no one could tell who it was. Rick then suddenly dropped me to the floor.

"Who the hell is this bitch?!", Perry yelled.

"Your worst nightmare.", The mystery Who answered, "But you can call me Tor. Now leave JoJo alone." Now this made Perry laugh, followed by the girls, and then Rick.

"Oh this is good!" Perry wiped away a tear, "JoJo's got himself a girlfriend.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I would never be with him." She took of her hood and stepped into the light. She had silver-color hair, very pale skin like mine, and red eyes. She wore a black hoodie that seem to be big for her, a gray shirt underneath it and gray skinny jeans that was tucked into her black combat boots. "Tell me Perry, don't you know who I am?" Her voice gave me a chill up and down my spine. Something about the girl seems deadly.

"What are you an ex-girlfriend or something?"

Tor chuckled before answering, "No. I would die if I ever went out with a dickhead like you, but then again I'm already dead." We were all confused. _What did she mean?  
_  
"What are you blathering about, you boob?!"

"I'm Death.", she answered. Two girls shrieked in horror. Fear increased between everyone. She smiled as if she enjoyed the fear that was building, but Perry just stood his ground. She walked closer and the temperature dropped with every step she took. We all backed up as she tried to get closer.

"Oh, yeah? Proof it!"

"Ok." She put her hands behind her back and a light flashed. She brought her hands back to the front and held a worn-out brown whip. A squirrel walked up to her feet and started to sniff her. Tor bent down and pets the animal's head. "Aww, what a cutie.", she said gently and stood up straight again. Her smile turned back to a frown and she raised the whip ready to strike. She whipped it down and barely miss the squirrel's lips. Glowing smoked followed the whip's tip and landed in the palm of her hands. The animal's leg twitched as it lay limp on the ground. The silvered-hair girl tossed the smoke back and forth between her hands. I looked over to Perry, Rick, and the girls, who had their mouths, open in surprise and shock. They stood frozen in fear at the soul she was playing with.

"So who's first?", she asked. She raised the whip again and everyone, but me, ran away in fear. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", she laughed as they ran away. She took the soul and put it back into the dead body. The animal, literally, sprang back to life. The animal started to yelled gibberish and wagged his little finger at her. "What? I don't understand you. Wait!" She snapped her fingers and the animal turned into a guy around my age. He had blonde hair with brown highlights. He wore a black jacket over a red shirt with a black zero on it and denim jeans.

"Why the hell did you turn me into a squirrel?!", he yelled.

"You're lucky I didn't turn you into an octopus!", Tor snapped back, "It would have scared the shit out those brats and the original plan would be foiled."

"I like the octopus plan better. That way you wouldn't need to take my soul now change back. That costume is scaring me."

"First, I wanted to use the whip for once. Second, I think this outfit makes me look hot." She straightened her clothes and tugged at a loose piece of hair that fell on front of her face.

"No. Now if you really loved me you won't ever let me see you in that again." He than covered his face with his hands.

"Fine." She snapped her fingers and her clothes and face turned back to the regular Skylar I know and somewhat tolerate. "There you can look." He removed his hands from his head and screamed.

"Oh, my eyes! Its horrible!" he fell to the floor and pretended to be in pain.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Taylor.

"There you guys are! You guys are going to get the worst ass beaten in your in your life!" another boy appeared at the entrance of the alley. He had brown hair with blonde highlights. He had on a blue long-sleeve shirt that was semi-open which revealed a white shirt and wore black skinny jeans. He also had white wings like Skylar and Taylor. He looked very pissed. He stomped his way over to the two teens that looked very scared. "Oh and while you were scaring innocent teenagers, do you know where exactly where your Watchee is?!"

"Oh yeah. Where is that little pipsqueak?", Taylor asked. I had a feeling they were talking about me. I was still sitting in the shadows and hugging my knees.

"As if you should talk! You're only two inches taller than him. He could hit his growth spurt any day now.", Skylar said defensively.

"Any day?", the two boys asked skeptically.

"Fine! Any year now! If you wanna get technical. Damn."

"That's better."

"Calm down Victor. First the "Innocent teens" you referred to before we're about to beat JoJo into a pulp.", Skylar said.

"Yeah and us, the two _loving_ angels saved him from certain death.", Taylor added.

"Yeah, by scaring them to death.", Victor pointed out, "And to save JoJo's life you guys stuffed me into a broom closet, am I right?"

"Yes! Thank you for understanding!", she exclaimed, "So I guess I'm off the hook. So I'll just go find JoJo now and hope he isn't dead yet." She started to walk towards me until Victor grabbed her shoulder. He spun her around so she can face him. He took a deep breath.

"You did what!", he exclaimed, "You lost the Watchee! _The Watchee_! This is like **the most important rule** that you _**can not**_ break! **Ever**! You know what that mean right! He could be _dead _for all we know!"

"Calm down. I know exactly where he is.'

"Oh yeah. Then where?"

"I'm right here.", I said.

"Thank God, I was going to say the observatory." She let out a sigh of relief and walked up to me to give me a hug. "Yay! I scared the shit out of those punks just in time!" Once she let go I notice the two boys still there.

"Umm. Who are they?", I pointed behind her to them.

"Oh that idiot is my friend, Taylor Jones" she jabbed her thumb to the boy with blonde hair. "And that other one is my friend, Victor Capps." She then pointed her thumb to the boy with brown hair. "They are also my guardians. They make sure I don't do anything stupid that will get you killed."

"That's why I'm not dead yet."

"Some mayor to be, he's going to be.", Taylor said. He looked to the opening of the alleyway. He was probably talking about Perry. He pointed his thumb down and made an explosion noise.

"You're telling me.", Skylar agreed. They're right. Perry is going to be a horrible mayor just like his father is now. Mayor Vonfrood is actually enforcing the stupidest of rules. Whoville is going to straight into the ground. Perry is probably going to continue to make my life hell by enforcing rules to my disadvantage. I've got set things right again.

"No he's not.", I spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm going to be the mayor not him." I stood up from the ground and walked away. I had to see Mr. Everdeen.

A/N: MOOHAHAHAHA! This is like 9 pages long. My hand hurts. Ow. I hope you enjoyed it!

Skylar: Oooohhhh. I'm death! Give me 5 dollars or I'll take your soul!

Me: We know that's you.

Skylar: Damn..... Well I'm going to the doughnut store and scare the guy for free doughnuts. You guys want anything.

Everyone: ……….

Skylar: Fine suit yourselves –Leaves the room-

JoJo: How the hell am I still alive?

Taylor: you have me and Victor. Hey Skylar! I'm going with you.

JoJo: I'm still wondering.

Until next time! Read and review!!!


	7. Don't Do it!

**A/N: This might be one of my serious chapters and I wrote this while watching one of my favorite comedian, Jeff Dunham. That was stupid of me. Oh, well. I hope this is alright...  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing except ****Skylar**** Johnson, Taylor Jones, Victor Capps and my own plot.**

**  
**  
Chapter 7-Don't do it!

I ran and left Skylar, Taylor, and Victor behind in the alley. I ran the whole way to the crowded City Hall. Who were running around everywhere almost panic-like. I tried my best not to bump into anyone as I made my way to the front desk. The desk itself was a little taller than me, so I had to stand on my tip-toed just so they could see me.

"How may I help you sweetie?", the lady asked once she noticed me. Her I.D. was hanging on a lanyard. It read; Ms. Ellen Applewood.

"I need to talk to Mr. Everdeen."

"May I ask who you are?"

"JoJo McDodd."

"Oh. Oh! Good afternoon Mr. McDodd. How are you and your family holding up?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Let me notify him you are here." Ms. Applewood pressed a couple of numbers into a phone and pressed a red button. "Hello, Mr. Everdeen?"

"Yes?", his voice came from the speaker of the phone.

"I have a visitor for you."

"I don't think right now is a good time. The mayor is making me approve a ton of new laws." He said clearly stressed. In the backround I couple hear a lot of paper crumbling and swishing everywhere.

"But its JoJo." The backround noises stopped and a loud crash followed.

"Well, let him in!", he said cheerfully. She pressed the red button again and turned back to me.

"His office is down the hall and second door to the right." She pointed down said hallway to her left. I nodded before I left and went down the hall she pointed out. I followed her directions and stood in front of a door labeled- _Mr. Harry Everdeen_. I turned the nob of the door and poked my head inside before I fully walked in. the office was like the mayor's office except it was smaller and a lot messier. Books laid everywhere and paper was in piles scattered around the room.

"Afternoon, JoJo.", Mr. Everdeen greeted. He looked up from the book he was reading. He took off his glasses and set them down on his desk. "Pardon the mess." He motions his hand around the room, "Mayor Vonfrood has everyone running around, doing his bidding. I have to get his rules approved by the councilmen and make sure they don't interfere with any other rules, hence the law books everywhere. It's tiring."

"That sucks.", I muttered as I looked around the room a little more.

"Yes it does. So what do you want to tell me?" He got up and put a book back into the self near me and pulled out another one.

"I've decided to be mayor now."

"You have?" He dropped the book and gave me a big hug. "Yes! Thankl you!"

"For what?" He than stood back up and fixed his tie.

"I'm not suppose to point out favorites but I think you'd be a better mayor than that Perry."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. He was trying to get me to approve a law saying no one can wear black. Oh and the punishment for that is that you need to dye your hair pink. What kind of stupid rule is that?" As he was talking, he picked up the book he dropped, made his way back to his desk, and sat down. "Lucky, another rule cancels it out. No one is allowed to tell you what to wear."

"Yeah, he told me about his rule this morning." Then the phone started to ring. After three rings he picked it up and pressed a blue button on the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Everdeen speaking."

"How long does it talk to approve a few simple rules, you idiot!" Even though the speaker wasn't on, I could hear the mayor's voice loud and clear. He pulled his ear away from the phone and mumbled a quiet, "Ow."

" 'Ow' is not the answer I was looking for. Now how long are you going to keep the council waiting for your lazy ass?"

"In my defense sir, you sent me more than a few rules and I;m still checking over them." He massaged his forehead with his free hand as the mayor kept yelling at him.

"Well, just go and get the ones you've check over already approved! They don't have all day you moron!" The mayor hung up the phone before he could say anything back. Mr. Everdeen set the phone back down on the receiver and turned back to me.

"Isn't he a nice man?", he said sarcastically. He gathered a few papers around his desk and stuffed them into a brown suitcase. "Well, I better go and do what he says if I don't want my head chewed off. I'll also metion your new decision to the office. See you around." With that he was out the door. I waited a few seconds before I headed out myself/ I went the way I can in when a voice stopped me.

"Well, what are you doing her?" The voice was no other than Perry's. I turned to the voice and found him leaning on the wall near Mr. Everdeen's door. Since the light was better in here I could see the very noticeable black and blue bruise near his left eye.

"I've decided to be mayor. So a dickhead like you won't take over." I muttered that last part. He than walked over to me.

"Is that right?" I feel bad for the Whos that are going to be alive during your term. Whoville is going to turn into a dump."

"Atleast I'll be better than you dad."

"Atleast my dad is still here and didn't walk out on us. Tha was like a slap to my face. Seeing I won't respond he continued, "Oh and a handful of Whos know why he left, including me. Your sisters have a big mouth it seems."

"Don't you ever say that about them."

"Seeing how much they are mad at you, they were telling me a lot of things. Since you were the reasonm for your father's disappearance. A lot of whos know about the argument between you and you dad before he left. He's pathic for leaving just because of three little words.", he taunted on.

"Don't you ever say that about my dad. My dad is ten times better that your dad will ever be!"

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't he here?"" I stayed silent and tried to calm down. "Thought so. He's a coward just like you. You can't even defend him. How can you live with yourself knowing you're the reason why your family is feeling how they feel?'

"Shut up!" I knew he was enjoying my getting angrier and angrier.

"Pathic little shrimp, Whoville is going to go down hill with you as its leader."

"Shut up!"

"Who knows maybe your dad's still alive out there. He might have actually found someone better than your whore of a mother!"

"Don't ever call my mom that, you worthless piece of shit!"

"Hey, it could be true." Perry was now circling and taunting me. "he might even have found a son better than you! That wouldn't be too hard, seeing what a hateful son you are. Maybe one that would say more that four words to him a week."

"He would never do that! You don't know anything about him!"

"Well, he's not here. How do you know what he will and will not do Maybe he's in a new city where they don't see him as a crazy who or a worthless piece of crap."

"No one ever thought of him like that! Everyone loved him! Except you and your grinch of a father!" my hands were clenched into a fist. I tried with all my energy no to punch his face in, The whole time, he had on a smile on his face as if everything was going according to a plan of his.

"Lets face it, maybe he's better off without you. Just like your own family. They would be better off with you dead! I know your sisters will be glad, even if they don't show it. The secretly want you gone, away from than or in your own grave!"

"Shut up!" I couldn't take it anymore! I turned around and made a dash for the exit, leaving a smiling Perry behind alone in the hallway. I tried and dodged the Whos that were walking to their destination as I made my way to the door.

_Back with Skylar_

Skylar watched as JoJo ran away from Perry. She has never been angrier at anyone at all. He fist were clenched and her teeth were grinding. Perry stood in the same spot with a giant smile on his face as if he has accomplished an impossible goal. Victor and Taylor then pooped up next to her with a confused look on both their faces. They first stared at Perry then at Skylar.

"Permission to strangle the green bastard.", she hissed through her teeth.

"You don't have time for that!", Taylor said a little frantic.

"Why not? I could do it in less than a minute. He won't know what hit him." Skylark was about to pounce on him when she heard the words she didn't want to hear so soon.

'Good news and bad news. Good news, JoJo's dad is still alive out there. But bad news, we know how JoJo's going to die." When a death of Watchee is about to accure, the Watcher only knows a few minutes before its actually doing to happen.

"What?!" He fist loosened and her mouth hung open in disbeilf.

"We don't have time to explain. Is going to happen in less than five minutes!", Victor said as he stared at his watch, "Oops make that four." Taylor and him locked arms with Skylar and he twisted his wrist in a circle. A cloud of smoke engulfed them from up above and soon thinned to reveal the McDood's entrance hall. "he's going to burst through the door in three, two, one!" Right on cue, JoJo stormed into the empty house. Everyone else was out picking up groceries or over at a friend's. I ran past Skylar, completely ignoring her calls for me to stop. I stumbled up the stairs because of the tears that were streaming down my cheeks and blurring my eyesight.

"JoJo! Wait!", Skylar called as I got to the top.

"Skylar, you need to get up their now! Before its too late!", Taylor ordered. A door was slammed which made him and Victor jump.

"Crap, now! Its going to happen in less than a minute1" Skylar wasted no time and ran up the stairs as well. She ran to the room she believed was the bathroom, seeing it was the only dorr in the hallway that was closed. Without any hesitation, she slammed her fist hard on the door.

"JoJo! Open up this damn door! Whatever you thinking of going don't do it!" She kept knocking as hard as she could even if her hands were turning nemb with pain.

Inside the bathroom, I kept backing away from the door as Skylar was outside pleading for me to open and let her in. I looked like a little kid being approached by a scary stranger as I stared at the door and back away. My eyes turned to medicine cabinet near the mirror. I slowly made my way to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle labeled- _Anti-depression pills_. I've heard of the painful deaths of taking an overdose. The more pills you take the painful it gets. I took the lid of the bottle when I heard Skylar yell, "Don't you dare take those pills. Put them down now!" I stayed silent despite her begging and pleading, I dumped out a handful of pulls into my hand and stared at them for a few seconds before I popped then into my mouth. Just as they rolled off my tongue, Skylar popped through the wall and ran in front to me. Without hesitation, she put her hand through my chest and pulled out the pills I had just swallowed. I touched the sight of where she put her hands through and saw that it was completely solid. _How the hell did she do that?! _She opened her fist and revealed a whole lot of white pills.

"H-how many d-did you take?", she studdered.

"Seven, I think." She started to count each pill one by one. She mumbled numbers under her breath. "Five, six, seven." She let out a long sigh of relief and grabbed the bottle out of my hand. She dumped the pills inside of it and snapped her fingers which caused the white bottle to disappear in a cloud of smoke. She took a deep breath of relief.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!", she yelled in my face, "Suicide is never the answer!"

"Perry was right. I'm a horrible son to my father. I'm the reason he left in the first place! Everyone is better off without me, especially my family. They will be happy when I'm dead and out of their lives for good!", I yelled through my tears, "So just poof up those pills back and let me end my miserable life already."

"No! I'm not letting you make the same mistake I made!"

"Same mistake? What do you mean?" Skylar fell to her knees on the round looking at her hands. A few tears went down her check before she said anything.

"Whos can become Watchers by three ways. On way is suicide, which I did. My p parents were always fighting about something and one time the police came to out house because someone reported consent yelling. Ever since then, I would let my three younger siblings stay in my room while my parents kept arguing. One night it was unusually long and very loud, even my neighbors called me to sure everything was alright. My sisters and brother was very scared by every sound that came from downstairs. I couldn't take it anymore so I went down to them. I mainly blew up at them and I was a mute like you at the time. I yelled more to my mom and said, "I hate you." The next day morning, she was gone, everything that she owned even her pictures were gone. Any traces of her disappered and that caused my sisters to hate me since they think I made our mom leave. They convinced my little brother to hate me, too, but when they weren't around he was nice to me. A year later, nothing got better. My dad struggled to take care of four kids and it didn't help that I never said anything. It was was a few days after I turned 14, a lady came and told my dad that she was going to take us to a better hime. I was ok with it untile I heard my little brother and I were going to be separate. The only person who gave a damn about me was going to be in a different home far away. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to the bathroom and, well, I cut my wrist. Then I woke up like this." She pointed to herself as she said the last sentence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its ok. I don't want any sympathy since it was my choice. You're the only one I really told, not even Taylor and Victor knows the whole story yet." She wiped a tear that was about to come out. I never really imagine her to cry. She seem stronger than that and not so emotional. But this was a touchy subject.

"You probably could look for them can't you? To check up on them, see how their doing.", I suggested.

'I can't. I forgot what their faces look like and I can't even rember their names. But that's a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Its against the rules to remember someone from your past, for some reason. They say its dangerous. It makes someone unstable." They then heard the front door open and the voice of the 96 girls filled up the house. "Come on. Lets go and tell them the good news of the future of Whoville." Skylar stood up for the tile floor and held out her hand. I accepted her offer and opened the door for her, We walked to the top of the stairs to see most of my sisters in the entrance hall. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where my mom was putting away the groceries.

"Hey, mom." I said which caused her to jump and drop a can a soup. The can rolled to my feet and pick it up. I walked to her side and handed her the can.

"Thanks.", she whispered and took it from him.

"I've changed my mind about being mayor.", I whispered. A smile formed on my mom's face and she dropped the can a gain. She got on her knees to be at my eye level and embraced me into a hug. She then whispered, "That's my boy." Little that I know, Skylar came into the kitchen and saw the whole thing.

A/N: There is chapter 7. I hope you liked it! I'll post more when I get a chance! Until Next time! Read and Review!!!


End file.
